Still Dreaming
by Nanami Yukari
Summary: Aria, better known IA is found in a hidden garden in the woods lying in a fountain with no clothes and a wound in her stomach. Kradness finds her and brings her to his large home with his sister and brothers who are far from ordinary. However, there are many secrets hidden with in IA. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Prologue

**Welcome to 'Still Dreaming'! The video is the inspiration and the characters within this fanfiction. So I hope you enjoy the Prologue!**

** NORMAL **

"That girl is the devil."

"I hear she's the devil's child."

"Sh! She'll hear us and send us all to hell!"

A group of people were crowed around a young girl with light blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a ripped up and dirty white dress and chains tied her up to a brick walk by the neck and arms. Tears were flowing from her eyes and they stung the cuts on her body.

"Theres not doubt she's related to the devil, she survived getting her tongue cut off and all that torture."

The girl had stopped fighting to get free after struggling for days and days on end.

"They've tried a exorcism and even tried to burn her at the stake but nothing kills her."

As the girl aged, at 17 years she had stopped aging all together. People became furious. At 18 years of age, a goddess by the name of Iku had freed the girl. Years and years went by. She watched empires build, expand, and fall. She watched some succeed and thrive. She watched as religions started. People searched for her, but she was never to be found until one day...


	2. Six Trillion Years Later

ღ~ Colorless Deep ~ღ

I don't know

I don't know how I got here

I don't know how I'm still here

I don't know I don't know why I'm like this

I don't know why I am treated this way

I don't know anything

All I know is the punishment

And the coldness that covers my body

ღ~ღ

Six Trillion Years Later

It was a warm spring morning, it had just rained the night before and fresh dew covered the grass.

A little ways into the woods was a large castle. It's gray and dull appearance made it unwelcoming to others. With in this castle, laid a young man. He awoke with a slight groan and pushed his very dark green hair out of his face. His black eyes stared at the plain ceiling before he sat up. He grabbed his black button up shirt that was hanging on the chair beside his bed and he pushed his arms through the sleeves and buttoned it up. He ran his fingers through his slightly messy bangs and then left the room into the hall. He was greeted by a boy a bit younger than he was. The boy had pink hair and a mischievous smile on his face, with curiosity in his dark pink eyes.

"Kradness~" he said with a taunting voice.

"Kazuto, I'm not going to allow you to get me in trouble again." Kradness said and pushed past Kazuto and made his way down the hall and down the stairs into the main room. On the red couch laid a young man with messy red hair and deep red eyes. He was half asleep and his shirt was unbuttoned half way. His black pants were twisted, hinting that he had a ruff night. Kradness let out a sigh and made his way to the front door and exiting. He pushed through the bushes, and bushes of flowers and made his way to the woods. He began to walk as if he knew where he was going, and looked up at the sky as we went along. The sky was filled with gray clouds, as if they were threatening to rain.

As he went deeper, and deeper into the woods it began to become more lush and filled with beautiful trees and flowers the covered the ground like a thin blanket. As he made his way a bit deeper in the woods, he pushed apart branches in his way and stepped through and found himself in a garden. The garden had a marble fountain in the center, and a cobble stone pathway around it. There was rose bushes of many colors and some narcissus and hyacinths spread about. But something quickly caught Kradness's eye. The water in the fountain was tinted blood red. Within the fountain, a maiden laid seemingly unconscious in the water. She had very light blonde hair, almost white. Her skin was pale and soft looking. Her eyes were closed and her pink lips were slightly parted. She lacked clothing, and a light pink blush danced across Kradness's face, but he was relived to see her chest rising up and down. He made his way slowly over to the fountain and kneeled beside it. He softly poked her cheek, and got no reaction.

"Hey," he whispered into her ear. Once again, no reaction came from the maiden. He pulled up his sleeves, and reached into the water, wrapping his arms around her and picking her up. He saw that on her side was a healing wound, that no longer dripped blood. In alarm he ran quickly to the trees and pushed past and used his quick speed to make his way back to his castle like home.

Once he reached it, he bursted through the large wooden doors and approached the young red haired man and pushed him off the couch onto the floor, and laid the maiden down in his place.

"Hey! What the hell Kradness?!" The red head remarked.

"Not now, Seito!" Kradness shouted. "Get me the fucking first aid!" Kradness commanded.

"Woah! Where'd ya get the-"

"NOW!" Kradness shouted, his eyes flashing a blood red. Seito quickly left the room and then returned minutes later with a red box. Kradness grabbed it from Seito's hands and quickly opened it and pulled out a large bandage and wrapped it around her stomach where the wound was.

"Where'd ya find her?" Seito asked kneeling down besides Kradness.

"The fountain in Mom's garden." Kradness replied.

"She's beautiful." A quite voice spoke out from behind the young men. They turned around to see a face peaking over the couch.

"Yuga, don't try anything." Kradness said looking Yuga straight in his white eyes. Yuga had black hair and white eyes. His skin was almost pure white, unlike the others who's skin was only fair.

"Who is she?" Yuga asked quietly.

"Beats me." Kradness replied.

"Mh!" A female voice squeaked. The boys all turned their attention to the girl. She had her eyes tightly shut and she gritted her teeth. Her eyes slightly opened, and her head fell to the side. She opened her eyes a little more, and saw Kradness and bolted up in alarm and screamed.

"Hey! Hey! Calm down!" Kradness said putting a hand on her back. She moved away from the three boys and attempted to cover her exposed body. Tears pricked her eyes. "Hey, I'm sorry for scaring you. Are you okay?" Kradness said softly. She ignored him and continued to cry in fear. "We're not gonna hurt you." He added. The girl looked up a bit and tried to stop crying. "Seito, go get some clothes from Sakura's room." Kradness said.

"Fine, but she'll kill me." Seito said and went upstairs. Kradness took his shirt off and draped it over her shoulders.

"Here, this will do for now." Kradness said with a smile. The girl blushed and stopped crying. Kradness sat down next to her and she flinched a bit. "What's your name?" Kradness asked leaning towards her a bit.

She opened her mouth and tried to speak before croaking out a few letters.

"A-A-Ar-Ar-Ari-Aria."

"Aria?" Kradess verified and she nodded.

"IA." She said. "C-C-Ca-Call me I-IA."

"Alright IA, well what were you doing in the fountain?" Kradness asked.

"I-I was a-attacked." IA replied still shaken up by it.

"Why-"

"This was all I could find here." Seito said throwing some clothes at IA.

"T-Thank you." IA said.

"Woah it talked." Seito joked. At hearing the comment, IA's eyes suddenly became silver and she was furious. She stood and walked right up to him.

"We will NOT be referred to as 'it' any longer! We are not a item! We are a person!" IA's voice was slightly deeper and more mature. Everyone looked at her in shock and confusion.

"IA...?" Kradness questioned.

"IA is currently not here. I am Iku. Now, we're going to put on this clothing, and we'll be off. Thank you." The girl now claiming to be Iku said and grabbed the clothing. She put on the frilly pink panties, and pulled on the layered white dress. Then she made her way to the door but Kradness blocked it.

"Don't go!" Kradness said.

"Why should I not?" Iku asked.

"Just let IA come back out, please." Kradness requested.

"Very well." Iku said. Her eyes changed back to IA's vibrant blue eyes.

"IA...?" Kradness asked noticing the change.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for that to happen!" IA apologized quickly.

"Don't, come on sit down." Kradness said leading her back to the couch and sat her down.

"What the hell was that?" Seito asked with anger in his tone.

"I-I'm sorry... That was Iku, she's a goddess that uses me as a vessel along with the other girls." IA explained.

"What?" Seito asked in complete confusion.

"I'm not gonna spill out my whole story. First you're gonna have to answer these questions: who are you all, and are you going to send me away or hurt me?" IA asked looking at only Kradness.

"I'm Ozora Kradness, this is my brother Ozora Yuga, and my step brother Ozora Seito. And we won't send you off or hurt you. Unless you want to leave then go ahead." Kradness quickly replied.

"Okay... well, this is sudden, but can I stay with you?" IA asked still looking Kradness in the eyes.

"Well...," Kradness trailed off and looked at Yuga and Seito who both had looks of approval. "Why not?"

"Thank you!" IA exclaimed and threw her arms around Kradness's neck. Then she quickly pulled away and blushed a deep red. "S-Sorry..." Then silence filled the room for a few moments till Yuga spoke up,

"I'm hungry." He then quickly grabbed IA's shoulder and pushed her head to the side revealing her bare neck.

"Yuga!" Kradness shouted, but he was seconds to late. Yuga flashed his fangs and bit into IA's neck and began to suck.

"Ah~!" IA let out feeling the sharp pain in her neck. Seito ran over to Yuga and pulled him off IA.

"Forgot to mention," Kradness said with a slight smirk and licked the remaining blood dripping down IA's neck. "We're a family of vampires."

Hey, so I hope you liked chapter 1~! I just can't wait to get more into the story! And a little note, the part "Colorless Deep" is just a little piece of IA's thoughts and sorta paraphrased parts from "Six Trillion Years and Overnight"


End file.
